Enough is enough
by BadTouchAngel
Summary: It's hard to write these things with out spoilers, but Hermione is now 27, and has divorced Ron, after finding out some scandalous secets featuring a girl who we all thought was dead. It's a Dramione story, but Draco will be introduced in later chapters. as well as his son, Scorpius.


Hello people, welcome to my story. Please review, it is greatly appreciated. I'll update as soon as I can

and, Action!

Disclaimer: I am not j.k rowling, I don't own the characters, just the plot of this particular fanfic.

* * *

"I've had enough, Ronald!" I yelled, scooping Rose up from the floor, and heading towards the doorway, turning to face him at the last minute, "I'm getting a divorce!"

I watched as he absorbed the information, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, showing of teeth that have been yellowed from smoking and muggle alcohol, his face changing color; pink, to red, to white, then green, and finally an unhealthy ashen gray.

"Why? I thought you were happy," He half-whispered, as if he was lying through his teeth. And the knowledge that he was made me see red. I clutched Rose tighter to me, t o keep myself from caving his head in, the muggle way.

I scoffed, "Happy? You think I was happy, looking after a foul pig like you for the past three years? Watching you kill yourself with beer and cigarettes, not even thinking about our daughter? You think it's good for her to be raised in the same house as an alcoholic? He answer is absolutely not! You're so unstable that you could hit her at any given moment, and I can't even recite the countless times you've hit me! Yet you don't really care, do you? If you'd payed any attention, you might have seen this coming. Every single one of Rose's things are in her new home. And don't make that face. I'm much more qualified to take care of her than you are," Having finished my tirade, I turned towards the door, when, out of the blue, he asked.

"What about the papers" His sheer idiocy was insulting. There's a reason I'm called the brightest witch of my age, even now. I pulled my wand out of my pocket, and aimed it at my bag.

"Accio documents," they flew into my hands faster than you could say quidditch. Grasping the papers tightly, I shoved them in his face, disrespect intended.

"See? All legal, and signed by the Minister of Magic. You can visit her on Wednesdays, and Weekends, then after she goes to school, we'll renegotiate the contract. For now you can go back to hangovers every weekday morning, and a crippling mortgage" I spat.

"But 'Mione," he put his hand on my arm, "I love you." I yanked my arm away.

"You spew that crap at you dear Lav-Lav." His arm dropped as if I'd electrocuted him.

Barely audible, he whispered, "How'd you know?" then louder," At least let me say goodbye."

Reluctantly, I handed her to him. He could hardly hold onto her as she squirmed in his arms. She then grinned sheepishly, and hugged him, as he whispered in her ear. Seeing him act so carelessly, made my blood boil with rage.

"Mr. Weasley, your time is running out," I said, through gritted teeth. Smirking, he handed her back to me, as if to say, I've had enough to. Frowning, I hoisted her onto my hip once again, and this time I just apparated, giving me one final look at his stupid, loathsome face. In my horrid mood, I barely heard the faint pop of apparition, as I appeared in my new home. A small two bedroom flat in Muggle London, England. Perfect. I set Rose down, and she ran, giggling into the pile of boxes that were set, well, everywhere. I had said that I moved Rose's, and my, stuff, not that I'd unpacked it. Smiling at her innocence, I headed into the bathroom; the only room that looked lived in. Closing the door lightly, I turned to face the mirror, running my fingers through my hair, pulling out the professional look I always kept around Ron. I splashed my face with water, washing away my makeup and his lies. Did he honestly think I wouldn't figure it out? But as the painful memory flooded my mind, I blacked out

-Flash back

I clutched my phone in my hand, worried sick as I absently patted my swollen belly. I was seven months pregnant, and it was one in the morning. Ron still hasn't come back from the work party at the ministry, and that had ended hours ago. Slowly I punched in his number, and let it ring on speaker phone. Carefully, I lay back against the couch as it rang once, twice, three times. And after what seemed like eternity, he picked up. Or, so I thought. I lifted it to my ear, only to mentally jump back when I heard a strange high-pitched giggle that definitely wasn't his. Then, the sound of someone, being slammed against a wall. Hurriedly, I hit the facetime button. And what I saw chilled my blood.

"Come on Won-Won!" In the screen, I saw Ron, MY RON, snogging a strangely familiar blonde. And as he pulled away, I recognized _her_. Of all people. Hechose **her!** Lavender Brown. You'd think he'd have learned from sixth year, but, nooo. Dear sweet Lavender can do no wrong. {A\N: Yes I know she's supposed to be dead, but I'm going to pretend she's not, for the sake of the story.}

I felt blood rushing to my face as he grinned at her, reminding me of a lovesick puppy. He never looked at me like that. Ever. My eyes filled with stinging tears.

Oh, but it got worse.

Why I didn't just end my pain then, I don't know. Brown glanced over at his phone, seeing me in it, smirking at my horrified expression. She looked back at Ron, winding her hands in his hair.

"Won-Won? What about your wife? Hermione, What if she finds out?" She asked, putting a quiver in her voice, as if she was scared. He snorted.

"Lav, do you really think I would let her hurt you. She means absolutely nothing to me. Compared to her, you're a goddess. She still hasn't figured out that I only married her for publicity. She's not pretty, her figure is moot, and she's no ace in bed. She's got nothing on you, because she's nothing compared to you. There is no competition." She smiled, not unlike the Cheshire cat,, having heard exactly what she wanted. However, I had heard enough. I turned my phone of in time to not see her pull him down again. Like a zombie, I walked back to my room. And only upon falling onto the bed, did I unleash the waterworks that allowed me to cry myself to sleep.

-End of flashback

But that hadn't been the end. Several times over, he'd come home late, an empty beer bottle in his hand, her lipstick on his collar. Shaking my head, I pulled myself up, took a deep breath, and headed out to begin unpacking.

"Mama!"

I looked up to see Rose sitting on top of a precariously stacked pile of boxes. She'd somehow scrambled up there and now sat there grinning impishly down at me. She then stood and fell back into my ready arms.

Suddenly, I was rethinking unpacking. I turned her to face me.

"Rose, we're going shopping."I said, smiling, as she laughed, clapping her hands. And for the first time in a while, I didn't try to hide my happiness as we turned on the spot and were gone to the leaky cauldron.

And so started my new, happier life.

* * *

and, cut.

I hope you liked it, and virtual cookies for everyone.

ps. People who are waiting on the next chapter on my other story, i promise its coming, I'll have it up by september 8th at the latest, again, so sorry

review, thanks

ciao!


End file.
